dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger Büyüleri
= Ranger Spells = 1st-Level Ranger Spells * Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. * Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. * Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. * Charm Animal: Makes one animal your friend. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. * Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. * Detect Snares and Pits: Reveals natural or primitive traps. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius circle. * Hide from Animals: Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. * Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. * Longstrider: Increases your speed. * Magic Fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. * Pass without Trace: One subject/level leaves no tracks. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. * Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals. * Summon Nature’s Ally I: Calls animal to fight for you. 2nd-Level Ranger Spells * Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. * Bear’s Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. * Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. * Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. * Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. * Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. * Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. * Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. * Summon Nature’s Ally II: Calls animal to fight for you. * Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 3rd-Level Ranger Spells * Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. * Diminish Plants: Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. * Magic Fang, Greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/three caster levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). * Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. * Plant Growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. * Reduce Animal: Shrinks one willing animal. * Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. * Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. * Summon Nature’s Ally III: Calls animal to fight for you. * Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. * Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. 4th-Level Ranger Spells * Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. * Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. * Nondetection M: Hides subject from divination, scrying. * Summon Nature’s Ally IV: Calls animal to fight for you. * Tree Stride: Step from one tree to another far away. Category:Spell Lists & Domains